The datacenter is experiencing an emerging trend characterized by an exponential increase in the volume of data to be communicated not only among processors within a node, but also between nodes within a network fabric. The above is even more significant to the extent that memory usage is being increasingly distributed across multiple nodes to dramatically increase data storage capacity. There exists a tension between the increasing volume of data to be held in distributed memory within the network fabric, and the need for maintaining an acceptable data rate for data payload communication between nodes and through switches.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.